The present disclosure relates to the field of natural language processing, and more specifically to domain adaptation for deep question answering.
Natural language processing enables electronic systems to interpret input in a natural language form (e.g., as would be naturally spoken or written by a human) in a manner that may be at least partially similar to a manner in which a human might interpret the content of the input. To perform such processing, the electronic systems may develop an understanding of certain key terms or phrases that may be relevant to natural language processing in a certain field or subject area. A process of developing this understanding may be referred to as domain adaptation, and depending on a richness of a vocabulary of a domain for which natural language processing is desired, may involve significant time, cost, and/or user input. Furthermore, because the domain may be regularly changing and may include a large number of terms, all of which may not be beneficial to natural language processing, it may be desirable to provide for embodiments that determine a sufficiency of domain adaptation of a domain.